The Adventures of Sam and Dean
by Zach-Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean slashfic. Probably going to have lots of fun. Almost purely sexual. Probably some kinks. It will most likely lead to Castiel taking the boys into his very capable hands ;


If there was one thing that Sam Winchester hated more than being stuck in the car with Dean after a hunt gone awry, it was being stuck in the car with Dean after he'd just eaten a massive burrito. The heat from the day had finally begun to cool as the sun had set, whisking away the scent moving from the back of the car that smelled of stale sweat and beer and possibly dried blood.

"Tonight we get a hotel. Please? I'm going to do our laundry, you can clean out the damn car, and we'll sleep somewhere besides these seats that have permanent prints from our asses. Deal?"

"Sure, Sammy, whatever. I'll admit, a bed sounds nice and a bath would be great." With that, Dean pulled off of the highway to find the nearest town and settle in for a night at some cheap motel. Within the next hour he had pulled up beside a a half-lit sign advertising open rooms, a laundry room, and breakfast. Dean smiled as he poked Sammy back into a semi-awake state.

"We're here. Get the clothes, go wash, do whatever. I'll clean out my baby." The two men separated, Sam to get a room and wash the clothes, Dean to clean out the car and wash it and grab some food for them.

Sam walked into the laundry room, glad to see that it was entirely empty, none of the machines running. He smiled, knowing that he was alone and would be for awhile. He quickly opened up 3 machines, deciding to get everything going about at once. He opened up their bags and began throwing everything into 3 piles. The first pile was their pants, everything from their jeans to some of the pants they wore for their costumes, including their suits. The second pile was full of their shirts. T-shirts, button downs, any and every article of clothing that covered their torsos were piled up. He quickly threw these 2 piles into the 3 machines, starting them up as he stared at the third pile he'd made.

He was certain he'd have alone time and he knew that he smelled a bit ripe so, with a breath to compose himself and set him on this course that he knew he'd enjoy, he began stripping. He threw his own clothing into the machines before shutting them and pulled up a chair, sitting in the empty room in a pair of very simple yet very appealing black boxerbriefs staring down at a pile of his and Dean's underwear. Sammy always did love to save the best for last.

Dean had his hands digging underneath the seats of his precious baby, his pride and joy. He always enjoyed alone time with his car. The love he had for his car was more than he'd ever given most people except for Sammy and maybe his dad. He always felt at peace in his car. It was home, it was inviting, hell it was where he had his best sex. His car got him horny. This was something very few people actually knew. Dean was an exhibitionist in the fact that he really liked to strip in the backseat and rub one out, feeling the leather sticking to his skin as he sweated, his ass rubbing against the interior as he fucked his palm.

Just the thought was enough to have him achingly hard in his jeans. He pushed aside his need, however, and continued with his job. He needed the car clean again to make him happy and to make Sammy happy. He restocked all of the weapons into the truck and drove to a carwash, somewhere he could vacuum out the interior. As he was doing this he felt the vacuum hitting something he'd missed under the passenger seat, something he'd missed when cleaning. He thrust his hand under and pulled out something he hadn't seen before. It was small, maybe a bit longer than his index finger and roughly the same width. It was a sleek metallic, simple in design, almost looking like a lipstick tube but with a more rounded tip. The bottom was flat and a bit larger, a flared base with a set in dial that Dean couldn't determine the use for. As soon as he touched it the small instrument began vibrating. Dean dropped it with a look of honest shock as he realized what the item was and why it was under Sam's side.

Sammy fisted his aching erection underneath the elastic band of his underwear, feeling the warm head pressing against the straining material, cool to the touch and wet from his precum. His toes ran through the pile of underwear, feeling the cool materials rubbing against the soles of his feet. He tugged himself free of his own underwear and began to really work at it, thrusting himself into his hand as he felt the fabric against his skin. See, Sammy had an underwear fetish and he absolutely loved doing their laundry for this reason. With a smile he reached down into the pile and came up with a few items in hand. He fisted himself roughly, smiling as he sniffed the three items he'd grabbed, enjoying the purely masculine scent of sweat. They didn't smell bad, they just smelled of himself and of Dean. He took his own pair of underwear from his hand, wrapping the tight green briefs around his erection as he kept pumping. The other two items were Dean's; a pair of his boxers and something that Sam knew Dean only wore on those special occasions where he was actually worried, his lucky jockstrap from highschool. Unlike most highschool ones, Dean hadn't gone for just plain white. It was a pure, deep black color, barely even faded, still retaining it's shape, even though it was a good couple years old. Dean only wore it on occasion and kept it in good shape.

Sam pressed it to his face, inhaling the scent of his older brother. He bit on the straps that went across the ass, keeping it pressed against his face as he continued to breathe in the essence of Dean. He continued pumping himself with his own briefs, tugging at his nipples, thrusting his ass off the chair as he pumped into his hand. He moaned at the overpowering sensations, only wishing that Dean were here to use him like he wished.

Dean's smile grew even more once he picked the instrument back up, letting it vibrate under his fingers, causing his skin to twitch. His cock felt even more swollen underneath his jeans and he decided to finally allow himself some release. He jumped into the driver's seat, pulled the car into the automatic wash and paid for the longest wash cycle. As soon as it started he was in the backseat ripping his shirt over his head and shimmying out of his jeans. By the time that he was left only in his underwear, a very simple pair of white briefs that seemed to hug every curve of him, including the very obvious outlining of his cock, he had taken the small vibrator into his mouth and began to slick it with his spit.

He grasped his member and begin jerking it hard and fast, the grip of his hand almost crushingly hard against it, tugging in just the right pattern as he forced his briefs down and off of one leg, letting them hang from his right ankle. He positioned himself so that he was sitting up, his ass hanging halfway off the backseat, and raised his legs so that they could each straddle the outside of the headrests of the front two seats, opening his legs wide to allow access, and providing a hot view to anyone walking buy. He spread himself, using his hands to open the cheeks of his meaty, muscled ass before popping the toy out of his mouth and pressing it against his virgin hole. With a breath, he pushed it in forcefully, letting it enter before pressing the knob and letting it vibrate inside him.

"Oh my nppph, goddamn Sammy. This is...oh damn. I'm going to have to thank that boy," he gasped as the sensations overtook him and he began to pump it in and out of his ass. By the time that it was all the way in, his balls were slapping against his legs as he powerfully handled his cock and he forced the vibrator inside. The base of it rested against his opening and he finally realized why it was shaped the way it was. It wasn't just to stretch him little bit by little bit. It was a plug, designed to stay in for a long period of time. He let it press against his sweet spot and sit there, pounding inside of him, as he tugged at himself, wondering how long his sweet Sammy had owned this thing, and how long he'd had it inside him for.

Sammy was stretched out across the pile of underwear, rolling in the material as it caressed his skin, the jockstrap still firmly pressed against his face so that he could smell Dean. He grunted in arousal as he worked two fingers inside of his tight opening, forcing them as deep as they'd go as he bounced back on them. He forced his underwear off, losing them in the pile as he rolled in them. He forced the digits to pound against his prostate, stroking his cock just how he needed it until he felt his balls tensing up. With a moan of "Dean!" he came, shooting his load across the pile of their underwear, soaking them with his hot cum.

He pulled the jock from his face and leant over the mess, getting one last whiff of sweat, cotton, and cum before he threw the load into one of the empty machines and pulled a pair of jeans from the dryer that he'd tossed them into. He pulled the jeans on over his naked frame, kissed Dean's jock, and threw it on top of the pile, vowing to put it on as soon as it got out of the dryer.

Dean thrust Sammy's toy harder and harder inside him, the vibrations sending tingles up and down his spine as it pounded against that sweet spot inside him that he'd just discovered. He rode it like there was no tomorrow, never wanting to take it out. With a few finals thrusts and tugs of his cock, Dean came, his cum spilling over onto the backseat of his baby. He leant over and licked it up, promising to not leave a mess right now, and swallowed his hot load, wishing that it was Sammy who'd been using his ass and pumping his load into Dean's throat. He smiled as he pulled his briefs back on, redressing himself. He didn't bother taking the plug out, content to let it hum lazily inside of him now that he'd discovered this joy. Yep, he was definitely going to be thanking Sammy sometime soon.


End file.
